Commercials
Like many other Cartoon Network or merchandise filled/popular series. The Powerpuff Girls had many commercials during its run. Whether it was for a new episode, or for a new item or mini cartoon. Please provide pictures to the apropriate section. Merchandise A commercial that was specially made for the movie, only 20 seconds long had been produced to promote chocolate milk. Which was a big thing during early 2000's. The commercial begins with each PPG making the drink. Bubbles holds her straw in her mouth while mixing the chocolate and milk, she then inserts the straw and blows bubbles into the cup, causing the milk to foam up and turn into chocolate milk. The camera proceeds to shift to Blossom, who holds a square of chocolate above a beaker and uses her heat-ray to melt it. Taking the beaker she dumps the mixture into her milk before mixing it with a spoon. Moving to Buttercup, the green Powerpuff squeezes a banana into the air, then does the same with the chocolate mixture. She shakes her drink quickly to mix them but before the girls can drink their milk, the hotline starts to ring! Hurriedly they drink their milks before flying away. Passing the movie theater where a big thing is shown for the movie they fly to the Mayors office and see him trying to make the chocolate drink as well. All three girls make different expressions, with Buttercup rolling her eyes, Blossom looking a bit upset, and Bubbles giggling before the Got Milk screen pops up and it ends. Milk.png|Bubbles making Bubbles~ Milk 3.png|Chocolate master at work! Milk 4.png|Too cute~ Milk 5.png|eh~? Milk 6.png Another milk commercial was Buttercup exclusive in which she is waiting in the class line to be given her chocolate milk. Just as she is getting closer, the Gangreen Gang burst in and steal the milk from the other students. Buttercup gets angry as Big Billy dumps one of them on her and she attacks and beats them up. The commercial ends when she takes one un-opened milk and drinks it as Ace rolls over to the beaten up pile of Gangreen Gang laying there as "Got Milk" appears. A banana milk commercial was made as well, involving Bubbles playing during reccess. She notices a little boy seemingly upset by the empty banana flavored milk container and suddenly Mojo Jojo pops out of a nearby sandcastle. He reveals he took all of the banana milk and Bubbles questions this before he tries to make a escape. To no avail of course. He is captured under a set of monkey bars and Bubbles is shown drinking the banana milk. As each girl had a special milk commercial, Blossom was given Strawberry Milk. As the kids board the bus, someone is stealing their Strawberry Milks as a sign above says "No Strawberry milk". Blossom thinks this is unfair and realizes its Fuzzy Lumpkins. He tries to escape when Blossom hits a button causing the STOP sign to pop out and knock him unconcious. She then holds her strawberry milk and drinks from it as the commercial ends. A special coppertone commercial was also made, in which the girls head outside only to be stopped at the door. They each wonder what they may have forgotten, then go to leave again. They stop as the sun blinds them and someone hands them sunscreen. The professor puts it on them as the screen showing the product appears. Showing that for a limited time you could collect powerpuff Girl figurines. A short commercial was made to show off the Powerpuff Girl watches from Trendmasters. It featured small clips from the show, and showed off the qualities of said watch and more details reguarding it, like what it was capable of doing and its features. Bumpers One of the random bumpers of the series involves Him and Miss Bellum. He is shown inside a boutique cutting her hair at a quick and rapid pace. Taking a final snip he seems happy with his work, then proceeds to turn her to face the audience. Her face is covered with a big blue/silver colored mirror. In another bumper the girls are playing hide and seek. Buttercup is having trouble finding them when Blossom peaks out from behind a pillar like part of wall and she looks to Bubbles who is hiding in the ceiling. A even shorter bumper involves Wanted posters of the villians when Blossom suddenly flies by. And in another short one, it shows Mojo Jojo stealing fruit from the super market. Another short bumper involves the girls flying to their bedroom while the Professor tells them goodnight and sits with his newspaper. In another bumper the mayor was stuck in traffic. One of the bumpers includes the girls in the training room when suddenly the Professor changes the dial and three of the older CN characters appear surounding the girls. Leaving them surprised/shocked. In another bumper, Mojo Jojo is seen eating a banana, then throws away the peel. Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) is later seen, as he then slips on the peel. Live Action Commercials In a spoof of "Who wants to be a millionare" Mojo Jojo is asked, "Which of these is not a cheese?" and the choices are "A- Gruyere, B- Gouda, C- Gorgonzola, and D- Garagoila." This commercial was a minute long and he takes 53 seconds just contemplating it with momentarty scratching of his brain. Meanwhile the Powerpuff Girls are at home watching him when Blossom comments, "Geez louise, can you believe this guy?" When it goes to the Cartoon Network logo, Buttercup then says "About time already, for crying out loud!". On a special Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Mojo Jojo had hosted it for the night with Blossom, and Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as "Co-hosts". In a special commercial all of the villains are seen in Anger Management. The guy suggest a little role playing and talks to Mojo (who he tells to be Bubbles) his impression makes Sedusa and Princess laugh. The man ask why Mojo is being hostile, to which he explains he saw a small keychain featuring him at the mini-mart. The others feel bad until Mojo talks of making the PPGs pay for what they have done. The man tries another approach, saying "Lets try a perspective check, Mojo is upset over a keychain. Is that reasonable?" all of the villians agree to this. Then when he raises his hand, all of the villians do the same. He then ask them what they are there to take control of, everyone replies with their anger. He suggest they take control of their anger and push it into a ball. While they try this someone suddenly throws something and smashes/breaks the chalkboard behind the guy and suddenly a fight breaks out. In another live action commercial two males are playing a game when they hear a sudden thud outside. They go out to see Blossom laying on the ground and when the one goes to touch her the other suggest he doesn't do this while Blossom rolls around and is soon joined by Buttercup and Bubbles. As the three young girls struggle to get up the male askes Blossom (who he thought was Buttercup) if she's okay. As she gets up, Blossom says "Its Blossom Man." before flying off. The guys wonder what that was all about and soon as they walk away. Mojo can be seen scratching at the television screen, while the glass door is scratched up. (This was also made as a trailer, but they cut off the part where Mojo scratches the glass door.) Another small commercial was developed for Chuck E. Cheese's to celebrate Cartoon Network's 10th Birthday (1992-2002) in which the girls, Professor, Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Mojo are in a closet. Everyone gets so annoyed with him they attack him, then throw him out. Another special promo was made, showing someone living a daily life of living in Townsville. It begins with a male driving to work when a monster nearly steps on his car, he ignores and continues to drive. He continues and soon parks, ignoring the giant eye monster trying to zap everything and heads inside his work building. While in the bank Mojo soon begins to turn the people into dogs once more, using the Anubis head statue while the guy puts his money into his mouth. Soon hit by the beam himself. Outside it shows many more dogs, including the mayor a the PPG's fly inside the bank and everyone turns to normal. Now at his work he gets into the elevator to see the Gangreen Gang inside. By the time his elevator stops he is covered in graffetti. Now in his office he changes suits and ignores the giant eye monster, shutting his curtains on it. A random live action commercial was shown in which girls were training to be in the "Powerpuff Patrol". This was made as part of a series of promos made for the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block. PPGZ During its run, Cartoon Network in Japan aired PPGZ commercials. One dealt with the three girls playing a game of cards. The in another one Peach is talking to the girls and Blossom suddenly holds up the cards from earlier. Suddenly the camera shifts to Bubbles who flips a stack of coins/chips in her hand, then to Buttercup who seems upset and gets so upset she shoots green eyebeams. The CN logo then pops up, as she had made this mark through the window. In another commercial Ken is shown, he poses as Blossom pops up suddenly, followed by Buttercup, and then Bubbles....? Professor Utonium is dressed as Bubbles! The three "Girls" proceed to do the PPGZ pose. Just then the real Bubbles, Miyako burst in and when the girls look at Professor, the camera zooms in on the compact in his belt to show the CN logo. Aw~.png|Kawaii~! Miyako.png|Miyako with coins/chips Kaoru.png Pose.png Pose 2.png Pose 3.png Next.png|Coming up next PPGZ also had small commercials when they were coming on next. One involved Peach and icons around the PPGZ and Mojo, then a Next sign was shown in the middle. Another one had the girls stand/pose with their weapons. Crossover Commercials The commercial begins with the layer of evil being shown, Aquaman and Wonder Woman are tied together being sunk down into a vat of acid, Aquaman is trying to contact his fishy friends but to no avail. WW just rolls her eyes and the villains begin to mock them. Suddenly! the Powepuff Girls bust into the scene, The villains begin to attack but their no match for the Powerpuff Girls. It ends with Scarecrow being set on fire from the Heat-Ray while the super heroes watch in surprise. Back at their place, they thank the girls when Bubbles suddenly pipes out "Someday we'll be as developed as you!" Causing everyone to laugh and Wonder Woman to look very embarassed. As she assumed they meant they would be "Developed" by the time they got older. The villains laugh, then after a piece of debris falls onto the evil villain everyone soon laughs. The next commercial was a old CN advent lasted from 04-06. It used to be shown when new cartoon block were being shown, or just randomly. It features many of the series they were showing at the time in this. The commercial begins with a car hovering into the air and blasting off past the Townsville Hall. Panning to a small technology store called Fudds, Dexter leaves while holding a remote control, which he hugs and walks away while pushing buttons. The camera now comes out of the sewer to show Ed, Edd, and Eddy pressed against the candy Store glass while looking inside. The camera then goes to the threater where a sign is shown, stating its closed for repairs. An annoyed Robin and Raven stand there when Raven walks away as the Camera goes up to the Titans Tower where Cyborg and Beast Boy play games. Going into Malphs Grocery store where Professor comes out looking for his car. The white Utonium car flies over and lands as the Powerpuff Girls come out from under it and take his groceries for him. Now in space, Superman and Porky Pig (With a swimming Daffy) are shooting tv rays to the earth. At Tom and Jerry's, Tom is spying on Jerry and as the mouse hole is zoomed into it suddenly shows Freddy from Scooby-Doo walking around, then a haunted house in which the gang runs out of and take off in their Mystery Machine. They drive by Dexter, a robot, and Mandark and splash the last two before driving past Eustace and his broken down Truck. Courage is shown inside to start it, then the camera pans to a big robot, then to Ed being pulled from a newspaper machine, Deedee, Billy, then finally the CN logo. In another commercial Professor is at his car trying to find his keys. As random characters run around him, and Ed stopping to say hi the Professor realizes he left the keys in his car. Ed meanwhile is tossing out things from the groceries. Numbuh one comes by to offer advice as Ed devours the cheese, and soon crackers. Numbuh one measures the professors car doors and then comments on how to get it open, to which the Professor claims he can call the Auto Club. Dexter walks by while mocking him as Mandy shows up to ask if he even tried opening the door. When he tries this, it works... He thanks Mandy and the bumper ends just as Numbuh one returns with the wood he needed to get. In a small bumper Mojo is seen in the salon with Dexter's mom and Johnny Bravo's mom. All three are getting their hair done while the Powerpuff girls watch from outside the window and laugh at Mojo Jojo. In another bumper the Mayor is giving a speech and nobody is there except for Billy. Cameos In a small bumper, The professor stands inside an elevator with Mandark and Camp Lazlo characters. Suddenly they smell something but nobody can figure out what it is while the Camera pans down to reveal a smirking Mandy. In another commercial, Robot Boy is doing his makeup. He draws lines on his face resembling a Powerpuff, then applying makeup reveals he made himself resemble Bubbles. In another bumper, Samurai Jack and Johnny Bravo are at the laundry mat. On the powder for laundry soap is an image of bubbles. They make an awkward conversation while trying to figure out why Jack's robe has turned pink when Blossom flies in and apologizes for accidentally leaving her night dress inside the machine. In a odd "Wizard of OZ Musical" commercial on Turner Classic Movies. A host was talking with the Powerpuff Girls. They don't say much, but near the end they are shown wearing red sparkling Mary Jane's while chanting. This was because they had hosted the special airing and during commercials they often made commentary.ma Trivia *If one takes all of the commercials into consideration, Blossom has gotten the most screen time. *In all of the individual Got Milk commercials of each girls, all of them deal with school somehow. Buttercup's was inside the classroom, Bubbles' was outside the playground and Blossom's was on the bus. **Additionally, each commercial has shown different flavors of milk: Buttercup's has chocolate, Bubbles' has banana, and Blossom's has strawberry. *The copper tone commercial may have been inspired, or have inspired (Depending on its air date) the episode in which the PPG's deal with a bad sunburn. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Media Category:Dbt Category:Hrh Category:RzhnZzh Category:Enddngdhn Category:DgnGg Category:NGd Category:HGdn Category:Nngf Category:Fhf Category:Hn Category:Gdn Category:Gnd Category:Ddgn Category:Rrzj Category:Zmr Category:Fmfum Category:Hjdmhmd Category:Ffh Category:MMmfh Category:Ggdmhdm Category:Zrm Category:Ffzm Category:Zzkr Category:Ffzmhmfghn Category:Hghdn Category:Ggnd Category:Ffzmjm Category:Hh Category:Jjzf Category:Fzj Category:Rzj Category:Tjf Category:JzrMmz Category:Z Category:Ffj Category:Zz Category:F Category:Fmfz Category:Mmfzmj Category:H Category:MHh Category:FmHmfdhm Category:Ggm Category:Gdmm Category:Hjmd Category:Fhfm Category:Ffhm Category:Zfmz Category:Hhmf Category:Hmf Category:Mhfm Category:Ffhmfzm Category:Hhm Category:HkfmFfum Category:Fzm Category:Fzmhkf Category:Khfm Category:Hmhf Category:Hhmfmhfmfh Category:Uujm Category:Hjfmkm Category:Kkhmkmrkhm Category:Hkfhmfzk Category:JzmGgjm Category:Ggjm Category:HjmUujmt Category:Kmzt Category:Uufm Category:Ufm Category:Ffum Category:Uurkm Category:Ttukm Category:Ftk!f Category:Uukf! Category:Ukf! Category:Fzk!Hhfk Category:Hhfl Category:Hh! Category:Hfk !j.f Category:Hf! Category:Hkf!Zjjzjdzjd Category:GdhjghdnTzsj Category:Tus Category:Tzj